<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kronos by Rileycube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670034">Kronos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileycube/pseuds/Rileycube'>Rileycube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commander Erwin Smith, Eren stop being a little shit, F/F, F/M, I will save these characters, Levi Has Trust Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Marco and Jean forever, No Incest, No Mikasa x Eren, Oc had a tough life, Slow To Update, Smart Eren Yeager, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smart OC, So Does OC, This is going to be shit, Transport to different world, Transported in Anime, heichou - Freeform, he’s hot, oc lives to antagonize these characters, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileycube/pseuds/Rileycube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When 36 Lucy Martin goes to sleep one night, she didn't expect to be transported to the cruel world of Attack on Titan. With an anime that has a penchant of killing both minor and main characters, she has to do everything in her powers to protect herself. And also maybe some of her favorite characters... Ok maybe all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't own Attack on Titan, beside a few original characters <br/>If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, geographical or plot mistakes, please tell me.<br/>Message me privately if you need to tell me something.<br/>Constructive criticism is welcomed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Just wait and see - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kronos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I also have a account on Wattpad with the similar username, Kronos is also on there. Please go check it out. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw, this book will have major spoilers for both the manga and anime, so be aware</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groan, choking on the cobble dust that was floating around the air. I blink, sitting up on my knees, blankly staring at the boulder that was in front of me. The boulder was soaked in blood, a disassembled arm and leg sticking out, white hair flowing softly in the wind.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>I choke, screaming, crawling away from the horrid scene. When I woke up, my mind was blank, my body felt very heavy, so I hadn't noticed the people screaming and running away in terror. What are they running from?</p><p> </p><p>I was so confused, my legs felt like jelly and I couldn't move or think fast enough, my chest hurt like crazy, I could hear my own heart beating erratically in my head. I felt like I was in shock. There was a thumping pain in my back, but I couldn't register it.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid! Get the hell up, what are you doing!?" I gasp, staring up at a man with a paper boy hat. He looked frantic, fear in his eyes. He looks at the boulder that was next to me, flinching hard, eyes widening in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, oh god... Don-Donna-" He puts his head down, shaking. Was he crying? Did he know her? He looks up at me, giving me such a dead look, "Come on kid, Shiganshina isn't safe anymore. The walls have been breached by the titans, we gotta go," He steps closer, reaching out his hand. I flinch, and he stops. He shakes his head, and he rushes towards me, lifting me up with no effort.</p><p> </p><p>The man was rushing to the gigantic walls near us, and we reached an entrance to the other side of the gates. There were boats big wooden boats leaving, the last one about to be opened.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, we gotta get going, the last boat is opening, things are going to be hella crowded, " After pushing our way through to the front, we managed to safely get into the boat, little room left for the other people. We're forced to sit down, the man that was holding my hand muttering something about making more room.</p><p> </p><p>After things seem too calm, things become more orderly, my mind starts to wonder.Everything, everything seemed familiar, yet so different. I feel like... I feel like I've seen this before, just somewhere else. I shake my head, moving to the side when an elderly man sits with a small blond haired boy. Wait, blonde haired boy?</p><p> </p><p>And then it dawns on me. Of course everything seemed familiar, of course it did! But my blood runs cold when the blonde haired boy gets up, waving his arm when he spots two other people.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren, Mikasa!" He stops waving when he doesn't get a response, the old man shaking his head, "I wouldn't call them out just yet Armin, things aren't looking too good," You can say that again, just make that ten times worse for me please.</p><p> </p><p>My mind started racing, understanding what was coming next.</p><p> </p><p>The Armored Titan.</p><p> </p><p>As if just on cue, the bridge too the boat is lifted, people shouting and screaming as too why it was closing. Just like in the anime.</p><p> </p><p>It becomes silent when you could hear thundering footsteps coming closer to the wall, everything seeming to go in slow motion as the wall too Maria was broken down. Cobble goes flying, bodies go flying, and the fear starts again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Wall Maria!"</p><p> </p><p>"Let us go on!"</p><p> </p><p>"Take the children, please!"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't leave us!"</p><p> </p><p>"Help!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy!"</p><p> </p><p>The boats we're moving, people starting to jump onto the sides, frantic, "Sit down Riley, sit down!" I'm forced to sit down, having not noticed that I was standing, watching the destruction unfold. I gulp, my eyes becoming blurry.</p><p> </p><p>I would've-I could've done something, I could've helped, but I didn't. I shake my head, leaning against the man who seemed to know me. Nobody would believe a kid, nobody would, and this was the last boat, I still couldn't have done anything. There was a pressure on my chest, and I knew deep down, I was just making excuses.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>We had made it safely into Wall Roses, though the same couldn't be said about the people left behind. The second we got there, I could hear the whispers of Wall Maria having fallen, and I wondered how word would have travelled so fast when it's only been a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Markus White, the man that seemed to know this body's mother's, had taken us to the doctors tents, wanting to get the long gash on my back checked out. After being bandaged we were sent on our way, and Markus seemed to be in a debate with himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, Riley," I look towards him, having a sinking feeling about what he wanted to talk about, "I can't stay, my family-my family needs me, and I-" He signs, shaking his head, "I can't look at you without seeing Donna," He had a blank expression on his face, his eyes dead.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I whisper, acting terrified. He had a guilty expression, but his face hardens, "You can't- don't-" I sob, holding onto his arm, "You can't leave, please! Everything, everything is gone! I'm so sacred, I want my Mom!" Acting 101, but this guy was fucking heartless towards a fucking 9-10 year old.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go, my family needs me," he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Riley-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, please don't-" I choked in surprise, having landed on the ground when he slapped me across the face. What the FU-, "Leave, Riley, leave and don't ever come near me again, don't ever try finding me either," I stare at the cobble on the ground, anger starting to rise in me. No, we gotta stay calm, stay calm...</p><p> </p><p>I stand up, holding my head high, staring straight at him, "Goodbye Markus White, i'm sure Donna would be quite proud of the fool and coward she was friends with." I said harshly with a nice smile, and he flinches, eyes widening in shock, "Send my regards to your family, just make sure not to leave them behind as well," I turn, walking back towards the warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I helped you! I risked my life to reach you-!" I groan, turning back around, "What do you want, a fucking medal? Yeah, sure, cause picking up an 80-pound little girl and running to the boats was life-risking." I grin sadistically, enjoying the intimidation on his face, "Get over yourself, Hero."</p><p> </p><p>The last expression I ever saw on him was fear, such intense fear. And confusion.</p><p> </p><p>I walk away this time, grumbling. He's fucking useless now, thought he would actually be worth something, apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>What am I supposed to do now? My only lifeline here was gone, so now... I stared at the old man that was Armin Arlerts grandfather, he was standing in line for the rations. I hum, a plan forming in my head. In all the fan fictions and source material I've read, I hear that Mr. Arlert was a kind person. I could use that to my advantage.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Arlert was standing in line, waiting tiredly for the rations. He looked around towards the crestfallen faces of the refugees, some crying and scared, others staring blankly at the wall or sky. He shakes his head, moving forward inline. He stared at his dirty shoes, droplets of blood dried up and crusting just a bit. He felt sick to his stomach after what had happened, but he needed to keep calm for the kids. God knows Eren and Mikasa needed someone right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch it!", Mr. Arlert looks over, along with some other people. A little girl with bandages was knocked over, falling on her arse. The soldiers were glaring, walking away with the rifles that wouldn't do anything that could protect them.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, managing to beg for extra food for the kids. He walks over towards the girl, and she looks up in fear. She scrambles, about to run off, but he quickly grabs onto her elbow, "Calm down, just-just take this. Here," She stops, staring at the hand that was outstretched with bread. She gives him a wary look, slowly taking the bread. He gives a small smile, walking back towards Armin.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Arlert stops when he feels a tug on his wrist, looking back down at the little girl. The poor girl had tears in her eyes, a look of fear. She looks towards the soldiers, reminding him that this place wasn't safe for a little kid, it was just too crowded. He also didn't have the heart to send her on her way, so he waits until she let's go, guiding her back towards the warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Armin was waiting, shifting on his feet nervously. He looks towards his Grandfather, eyes widening in confusion when he sees a girl walking with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Armin, this is..." He looks down at her, prodding her to talk. Her face turns an adorable red, and she opens her mouth to speak, "My name is Kronos..." Her sentence trails off, muttering incoherent words. Mr. Arlert nods his head, looking back towards Armin.</p><p> </p><p>"Armin, treat her nicely," Armin is put out of his surprise, and he quickly nods his head. "My name is Armin Arlert, uh, do you need food?" She shakes her head, lifting her hand to show the bread in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Armin, takes these to Mikasa and Eren. Take Kro-Kronas with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Kronos,"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, apologies,"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Arlert gives the extra bread to Armin, leaving the 2 kids too mingle. They awkwardly stare at each other, Armin finding the courage to speak, "Uhh, we should go bring them," He turns away, stopping to make sure that she was following. She gives him a small smile, following quieter than even Mikasa. As Armin kept walking there was a sudden pit in his stomach, goosebumps all over his arms. He shivers, wondering why he felt this way.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are Eren and Mikasa?" He almost trips over himself, but he quickly answers, "They're my friends, they're nice people so don't worry about them."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," Armin gave her a tense smile, jogging towards where Eren and Mikasa were talking near the columns. Eren looked tired, while Mikasa was nearly looking aloof, but worried for the boy next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren, Mikasa!" The atmosphere turns relieved, Armin rushing towards them. Kronos stops, euphoria on her expression.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>I sigh happily, walking with Armin quitely. I keep up my nervus expression, wondering if I had managed to fool Armin. I'm a pretty good actor, but Armin's instincts are almost animalistic. He's also very intelligent. Did I mention cute?</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, this is Kronos. Kronos, this is Mikasa and Eren. Grandpa said to treat her nicely, so..." Armin adorably trails off, and I awkwardly shuffle on my feet, "Hi..." I mutter.</p><p> </p><p>"How old are you," Eren asks. I pause, giving him a big smile, "10!"</p><p> </p><p>"Same age as us huh," I nod my head eagerly, looking back towards the big crowd. In the anime if I remember correctly, there would be several men fighting for the food, and the soldiers would make a comment, and then Eren would get involved.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, let's see how much we can change.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, I'm already starting to change some things just by existing here, but I wanted to see how much I could change before the story gets put back on track forcibly. I'll call this experiment 1, take 1.</p><p> </p><p>Eren and Mikasa both notice the soldier behind us, giving us the stink eye. He was mostly eyeing the bread with a jealous expression, "What's his problem?" Eren mutters angrily, "It can't be helped, they were already dealing with a food shortage before we came here," Armin says.</p><p> </p><p>I hum, watching him walk away, "There being overwhelmed huh...", I look away, feeling no sympathy for them. Hey, there just about to say asshole things.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do we have to share our food with outsiders? If the titans had broken through, they should've eaten more, so there would be fewer mouths to feed," The trio looks at the soldiers in shock, Eren's expression quickly becoming filled with rage.</p><p> </p><p>I huff, standing in front of Eren who had started walking towards them, "Kronos, move-" I simply smile, showing him the rope I held in my right hand, "Eren, you should learn how to keep your emotions in check, after all, they say you should work smarter, not harder," Just as I say this I let go of the rope, turning an watching several crates falling on top of them.</p><p> </p><p>The soldiers cry out, falling onto the ground with pained groans. The refugees, who they have condemned, watched without helping. After all, why should they help someone who said they should've just died? What morons.</p><p> </p><p>I expected Armin and Mikasa expression to be weary, and I was right, but I didn't expect Eren to be looking quite satisfied with what had happened to them, "You know what Kronos, I think we're going to get along just good," I blink, snorting. You know what Eren, I think your quite right.</p><p> </p><p>As they start walking back inside the warehouse, I notice something. Mikasa didn't give her speech on how Carla Yeager said to live, so I guess I do have the ability to change a few things. How far could I push this?</p><p> </p><p>I look up towards the sky, watching a few birds fly past the wall. They had the ability to fly out whenever possible. To get out of danger whenever possible. There mocking me. Cheeky fuckers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it?<br/>Tell me if this story is a bit all over the place</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>